


Chimera

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Series: Supernatural Murphamy AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language, M/M, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has always been different but no one except his family knew how different until he was sent to Earth. Murphy was different too but unlike Bellamy no one knew how different or at least that's what he thought until he landed on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> The hanging didn't happen but Murphy was banished and captured by Grounders. The virus makes an appearance later on. I took elements from different sources to create the mythology. Also sorry for any mistakes that I missed. Enjoy.

Murphy was gone and Bellamy had to find him. He knew Murphy wanted to be alone but he always managed to get in trouble when he was and after last time, Bellamy wasn't letting it happen again. Murphy's 3 days of torture at the hands of the Grounders was his fault because he hadn't been in camp when Murphy was banished like he was supposed to be. Murphy had been raking his last nerve and he needed to get away for a bit but while he was gone Murphy's mouth and temper had gotten him into trouble and banished. Bellamy tired picking up his trail when he returned to camp but it disappeared into the trees and he knew what that meant. 

So this time when he left, Bellamy followed which wasn't hard because in his pissed off state he wasn't even trying to be quiet. Murphy was done with these people and their holier than thou attitude when they were just as guilty as him. He hated then all and so over being everyone's scapegoat. It was getting dark and he needed to find shelter because he wasn't getting caught outside alone and unprotected. Just as darkness fell he found a cave and huddled in the corner far enough away from the entrance to not be seen. 

However Bellamy could see him perfectly and waited until Murphy was settled before entering the cave. Murphy tensed when the animal walked inside and tried to remain as still as he could. It appeared to be alone and he hoped that it was just looking for a place to sleep instead of food because if not, he was screwed since he'd left his weapons at camp. Murphy sneezes suddenly and braces himself for the animal to attack when it looks at him but doesn't. The animal sniffs him for a second before curling up a little ways away from him. 

Murphy releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, thankful that it wasn't hungry. Speaking of which, he was starving. In addition to leaving his weapons, he also left without eating which he was regretting. His stomach began to growl so loudly that it startled the sleeping animal and caused it to leave which kinda hurt his feelings. It was stupid but the fact that an animal couldn't stand his presence either was sorta devastating. 

He tried to get some sleep and forget it but he couldn't. He sat there wondering what was wrong with him when the animal returned with food that was cooked. He wondered if it came from camp but he didn't dwell on it because it smelled delicious. He dug into the meat as the animal curled up in the same spot as before. He's almost done when he decides to be nice and give the animal the rest since if it wasn't for it he wouldn't have eaten. The animal's ears perk up at the sound of Murphy whistling and lazily turns it's head toward him. Murphy throws the rest at it which it catches in it's mouth without a second thought. 

He's not sure when he fell asleep but he's woken up when he feels something warm and heavy laying on him. He opens his eyes to find the animal sprawled out across him and while at first he's shaken he soon realizes it's keeping him warm. Murphy tentatively pets him which it allows without issue and he falls back asleep petting it never knowing who it was. In the morning the animal is gone and he's once again feeling hurt but still unsure as to why. 

He walks out of the cave and is met be Bellamy who appears to waiting fir him like he knew exactly where he was. Murphy doesn't say anything as he walks past him towards camp. Bellamy follows but doesn't say anything either. After a while the silence gets to Murphy and he has to say something. 

"Do you think there are animals around here that may be friendly?"

"What do you mean by friendly?" Bellamy responds curiously. 

"Like is it possible for am animal to get attached to one of us? You know like the pets people had before." He explains. 

"Maybe but you'd have to get them as babies otherwise they'd probably kill you. Why do you ask?"

"There was an animal with me last night. It was a wolf or something but it brought me food and kept me warm."

"You sure it wasn't a dream, Murph?"

"I know what I saw, Blake. Just forget it, I knew you wouldn't believe. You never do."

"Murphy it's just that..."

"I said forget it!" He snaps and walks ahead of Bellamy in silence once more. 

Suddenly they heard a roaring noise unlike anything they've ever heard before and turn toward the sound. 

"What the fuck was that?" Murphy whispers harshly. 

"Don't know but when I say run, run."

"I'm not leaving you here." Murphy insists stubbornly. 

"I'll be right behind you." Bellamy assures him. 

"Right. I've heard that line before and it's always a lie."

Bellamy is about to say something when a huge animal comes barreling out of the woods behind Murphy, throwing him into a tree. Bellamy doesn't think about being seen and reacts because he was supposed to protect Murphy and this animal wasn't killing him on his watch. He shifts into a huge tiger like creature and attacks the animal. He claws and bites wherever he can, not knowing that Murphy was watching in shock. 

Murphy is in and out of consciousness but is awake enough to know that something was off. The next time Murphy opens his eyes, the animal that attacked him is retreating and Bellamy is changing back into himself. Murphy instantly starts to panic, not knowing what's going on and when Bellamy reaches down to help him up, he pulls away yelling "Don't touch me! Don't...what are you?"

Bellamy sits beside him but Murphy moves away and even though he understands, it still hurts and he's unsure why. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you Murphy. I know you're confused and I get it but I promise I'll tell you everything when we get back to camp."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Murphy snaps. 

"C'mon Murph, don't be stupid. You're bleeding so let me help you back to camp and then I'll leave you alone, if you want me to."

"I don't want your help! Leave me alone!" He yells standing up and heading to camp.

Bellamy follows closely behind knowing he needs space but also knowing he's hurt and may need help whether he wants it or not. Murphy begins to slow down and stumble over his own feet shortly after. He then stops completely but before he falls to the ground, Bellamy catches him and keeps him upright. 

"So maybe I do need your help." Murphy says in a weak and pained voice. 

"We're almost there, so just keep walking."

Murphy grunts in response as he puts most of his weight on Bellamy who seems un-bothered by it and even picks up the pace knowing Murphy's losing consciousness. It isn't long before Bellamy sees the camp wall but before he can tell Murphy, he collapses completely and he picks him up, carrying him the rest of the way.

"Clarke! Get Clarke, now!" He shouts as the gate opens. 

Clarke comes running with Octavia close behind but both stop when they see Murphy. Both are covered in blood and Murphy is paler than normal which has Clarke worried. She immediately begins barking orders as Bellamy follows her to the drop ship with Murphy. 

"Lay him down there and tell me what the hell happened." She demands. 

"This huge animal attacked us on the way back to camp. It threw him against a tree but I managed to scare it away. He lost consciousness just as the wall came into view but he was in and out before then."

Clarke listens silently as she works while Bellamy paces back and forth. He waits until she's finished before asking how bad it is. 

"It's not good but the wounds weren't too deep. He's lost a lot of blood though." 

Bellamy pulls up a chair and sits beside his bed waiting for him to wake up as Clarke cleans up and leaves. Octavia comes in a few minutes later and places a hand on his shoulder. "He's strong. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"It may not matter. I mean I want him to be fine but I doubt he'll ever talk to me again."

"I'm sure he just needs time, Bell. It's a lot to take in the first time you see it."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me O. He's terrified of me. I'm supposed to protect him not hurt him and that's all I seem to be capable of doing to him. Maybe he's better off without me."

Suddenly he's smacked hard in the back of the head by Octavia who yells "What's wrong with you? He'd be dead if it wasn't for you so don't give me that shit because I know you remember what happened the last time he was alone. He just needs time and the truth."

"What if he doesn't want to hear it? What then?"

"Just give him space but stay close in case he needs you. He may seem complicated but he just wants someone who cares and has his back, no matter what. He wants loyalty, so be loyal." She tells him with a smile and kisses his cheek before leaving. 

Be loyal. He could do that, couldn't he? He just hoped Murphy would let him explain things. Bellamy never left Murphy's side and just as he'd started to doze off, Murphy wakes up. Murphy tries to sit up but groans and quickly lays back down causing Bellamy to wake. "Careful. I'll get Clarke." Murphy grunts in response, watching him leave before staring at the ceiling of the drop ship. 

Murphy tries wrapping his head around the fact that Bellamy could turn into animals. He turns his head when he hears footsteps but focuses back on the ceiling when he sees it's Bellamy. "Clarke's coming. Please don't tell anyone what you saw." He pleads. 

"How can I when I'm not even sure myself?" Murphy admits. 

"I can explain it, if you want?" But before Murphy could answer, Clarke walks in and asks him a few questions before telling him to rest as she leaves. Bellamy remains quiet and waits for the noise outside to die down before he says anything. "Do you want me to explain it?"

"I don't know. I don't fucking know, Bellamy. This is too much to deal with right now. Just leave me alone."

"Murphy I..."

"Go away, Bellamy!" He shouts rolling over and ignoring him. 

There's a slight groan of pain that causes him to want to make sure he's okay but he respects Murphy's wishes and leaves but not before saying "Come find me when you're ready."

He waits a few minutes before turning back over and sighing. He wanted to know what Bellamy was but at the moment he didn't want to be near him. Octavia watches as her brother leaves the drop ship and she knows Murphy refused to talk to him. He's almost asleep when he hears someone enter.

"I said go away!" He says sitting up, assuming it's Bellamy but when he sees it isn't says "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

Octavia grabs him by the back of the neck which surprises him. As does her strength as he struggles to get free but can't. 

"Listen up! Bellamy can be an asshole but so can you and since he's probably the only person in camp who gives a shit about you, quit being a dick and hear him out. Got it!"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good cause if I have to come back, I won't be so nice." She says releasing his neck. 

"You call that nice?"

"Yes, now listen to my brother, please?" 

She turns to leave but Murphy asks her something that stops her. "Did you always know what he could do?"

"No but he's my brother and it wasn't that hard to except. I was also little which made what he could do fun. I get that this is difficult for you but he'd never hurt you."

"Because he's my protector or some shit, right? Whatever the fuck that means?"

"Bellamy can explain it better because I don't know the details behind it." She admitted. 

"You aren't like him, are you?"

"We have different fathers but neither of us have ever met them. Let Bellamy explain things to you." She says with a small smile, leaving the drop ship. 

Murphy tries to get some sleep but keeps thinking about Bellamy changing into animals. He remembers following a small animal back on the Ark that led him to a closet full of food and then followed it thought the vents to the rec hall so the guards wouldn't catch him. The more he thought about it the more he wondered if it was Bellamy. He's not sure when he fell asleep but he's awoken rather harshly by Clarke pushing and poking at his wounds. 

"Damn Princess, do you have to be so rough?"

"Don't call me Princess and quit being such a baby. I'm not even pushing that hard."

"Yeah well, we'll see how you like it when you get hurt and I poke and prod at you."

"Quit complaining! I'm almost done." She insists continuing to push and poke him before saying "I want you to stay here for today and tomorrow you can leave but can't do too much because of the stitches."

"Whatever, doc." He says giving her a mock salute causing her to roll her eyes and leave but not before putting Miller on guard duty. 

"Who did you piss off to be stuck guarding me?"

"Not sure but I'll ask Bellamy the next time I see him since it's his fault I'm here." Miller responds. 

"Well this should be fun."

Bellamy knew Miller was pissed at him but he needed someone he could trust to keep an eye on Murphy and Miller was one of the few. Miller would get over it, eventually. Murphy was bored. Very bored. So bored that he was contemplating talking to Miller who looked about ready to fall asleep but instead settled for throwing whatever he could find at him. After being hit in the head 4 times, Miller had had enough. 

"God damn it Murphy! Do you have to be so fucking childish?"

"I'm bored and we're the same age, so stop acting like you're more mature than me when you're not." Murphy counters. 

"Then find something else to occupy your time that doesn't involve me!"

"Like what?" Murphy questions. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm gonna kill Bellamy because this is bullshit."

Suddenly Murphy sees movement out the corner of his eye and focuses on it. When he sees it again, it looks like the animal he remembers from the Ark. It looked to be carrying something and just as it was about to jump on him, Miller shoots it. 

"What the fuck, Miller? It wasn't hurting anything!" 

"That thing could kill us all in our sleep or some shit."

"Have you been smoking some of Monty's herbs again? It was probably just hungry and you had to go and shoot it."

"You're acting like it was your damn pet or something."

"It could've been if you hadn't scared it off."

"Jesus Murphy. It's an animal, not a fucking person, so chill."

Murphy is about to say something when another thought comes to his mind. Bellamy. If he could turn into animals and he was the one from the Ark then what if the animal Miller shot at was really Bellamy. He could be hurt or worse dead and if he was dead, Murphy wouldn't last long at camp without him. He was about to go find Bellamy when he saw the animal again and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately Miller saw it too and just as he was about to shoot it, Murphy smacks the gun causing him to miss. 

"What the fuck?" He yells grabbing Murphy by the shirt but before he could do anything Bellamy's booming voice is heard from behind. 

"Miller! Let him go! You want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

At the sound of his voice, Miller releases Murphy and turns to face Bellamy. 

"There was an animal and when I tried to shoot it, he stopped me. Not to mention he's a pain in the ass and you should find someone else to guard him because I'll kill him otherwise." Miller says as he leaves. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Miller's a lousy shot. I may have to work on that here soon." He turns to leave but asks "How did you know it was me?"

"You looked like an animal that helped me on the Ark and the more I thought about you turning into animals, the more sense it made. Not to mention that I...never mind, it's stupid."

"What? Tell me. I can change into animals, I doubt I'll think it's stupid." Bellamy encourages him. 

"I thought I heard your voice in my head and it's not like I can mistake your voice for someone else's. It was weird but I thought I heard you say that was close."

"Because you did. We can hear each other's thoughts. I've been able to hear yours for a while but I guess you're just starting to hear mine. It's strange, I know but you'll get used to it."

"Why me? I'm nothing special and I don't need to be more of an outcast than I already am. I'm still not sure I'm okay with you being able to change into animals at will."

"How do you think I felt the first time I changed? I didn't have anyone to tell me what was happening and I was scared of telling anyone. I told my mom but only after she told me a little about my dad. He was like me and the council floated him because of it. I don't even know what he looks like." Bellamy admitted. 

"Your mom didn't have any pictures?"

"She did but I never asked for them because he abandoned us. He left me with this so called gift and a letter telling me what I was. Although I would've preferred him instead."

"I guess we both have daddy issues, huh? At least you were loved and cared for by the parent that was left instead of beaten and yelled at."

"Murphy I..." Bellamy begins but is cut off by Murphy. "Don't. Just don't. That's enough sharing for today. I'm gonna try getting some sleep. Night."

"Night." Bellamy said hesitating at the drop ship door. 

"I'll still be here in the morning when you come to check on me. The real question is will you be human or animal?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." He teases as he finally leaves.

He's woken up in the morning by something soft and purring nuzzling his cheek. He's met by a pair of large golden eyes as the animal meows on his chest. He smiles picking it up so he can sit up before placing it in his lap. 

"So this is what you decided on? I'm surprised you picked something so adorable and harmless." Murphy teases with a laugh as the animal smacks his hand away and jumps down, changing back on mind air. 

"Not funny and they can be vicious despite their adorableness."

"Whatever you say, Bellamy. Whatever you say."

Murphy groans as he stretches and Bellamy notices his discomfort but tries not to let his worry show. Murphy gingerly gets off the makeshift bed and heads towards the door but stops when he realizes Bellamy isn't following him.

"C'mon, Clarke can find me later. I'm going crazy staring at all the metal."

Bellamy finally follows him to get some food. While they're eating Clarke finds them and practically yells at Murphy for not being in the drop ship. When he explains that he was just following her orders, she huffs and quickly checks his stitches. Before leaving she makes sure Bellamy knows that Murphy can't do anything. 

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stay in a tent all day, Bellamy. I get bored and when I get bored I get into trouble." Murphy questions him. 

"I got you covered. Trust me."

"You know how I feel about trust Bellamy."

"Just relax and follow me." 

Murphy follows but isn't sure Bellamy can keep him occupied. Once in Bellamy's tent, Murphy waits by the flap to hear his great idea for keeping him out of trouble. As he watches Bellamy sift through some stuff on his table Murphy notices the bed has gotten bigger since the last time he was in there. When he finds what he's looking for he hands it to Murphy. 

"My dad left me this. It'll tell you all you need to know about what I am. You can hang out in here and read it so you won't get bored."

"I, I don't feel right reading this. It was meant for you and I..."

"I want you to read it. It'll help you understand what I am and whatever is confusing I'll explain to you tonight."

"I still don't..." Murphy begins but Miller shouts for Bellamy and after assuring him he'd check on him, Bellamy leaves. 

Murphy stares at the book for a while before he opens it. The first page is addressed to Bellamy so he skips it and moves to the next to begin reading. He becomes so engrossed in reading it that he doesn't notice Bellamy checking on him twice and he skips dinner but Bellamy brings him some food that Murphy doesn't notice either. When Bellamy comes back to the tent for the night, the food is gone and Murphy is curled up in his bed asleep with the book laying beside him.

Bellamy places the book on the table before getting ready for bed himself. He climbs in the bed behind Murphy, far enough away that they aren't touching and is almost asleep when he hears Murphy whimpering. He turns to face Murphy who is now facing him as well and he can see the pain and fear on his face. As the whimpering becomes louder, Bellamy turns into a wolf and positions his head across Murphy's neck. A few minutes later Murphy stops and he feels a hand scratching behind his ear as Murphy's breathing evens out. 

"Thanks."

"We'll talk in the morning. Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I heard that in my head. This is so weird. You can change back now, I'm fine." Murphy says with a slight chuckle. 

Bellamy nods against his neck and as he turns back, he moves away which disappoints Murphy for some reason. When he wakes up in the morning he feels Bellamy's arm around his waist and his face buried in his shoulder blades. Murphy moves which wakes Bellamy who immediately moves away from him saying "Sorry. I have a tendency to cuddle. I think it's the animal thing."

"It's fine. I honestly didn't notice until I woke up."

"You wanna talk about the book now?" Bellamy asks sitting up to look at him. 

"It's a lot of information and I'm not sure I understood any of it." Murphy admits sitting up as well. 

"It took me a few times before I understood most of it. Do you want the cliff notes or for me to explain everything?"

Murphy looks at him confused and Bellamy knows he's wondering why he's not out taking care of the camp like usual. 

"Octavia is keeping everyone away and Clarke can handle things just fine without me."

"You sure about that? Last time you left her alone I was banished, captured and tortured by Grounders." Murphy reminds him. 

"You're with me now, so that's not happening again. I'll get us some food and then we'll talk. Sound good?"

Murphy nods in agreement as Bellamy puts his shirt and shoes on before leaving the tent. Murphy lays back on the bed once he's gone and stares at the ceiling thinking about how strange and comforting it was having his body against his. He suddenly shakes his head trying to get rid of the thought because it was Bellamy and having any kind of feelings for him, emotional or otherwise was wrong. Bellamy returns but instead of sitting back down beside Murphy, he sits at the table which disappoints and hurts him a little. He tries to hide it but Bellamy sees it and he wants to comfort him but his dad's warning kept his from doing so. 

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. I know in mythology what a Chimera is but I'm not exactly sure about you."

"Scientifically a Chimera is a person with two or more sets of DNA. My dominant set is human but my other one allows me the ability to change into animals."

"Okay, but why was your father floated for being one and you weren't? And how did you escape detection?"

"The Ark saw what we could do as an undesirable mutation that could muddy the gene pool and they couldn't risk a child running around that could turn into something that could hurt people or destroy the stations. The only reason we survived so long was because we can disguise our DNA and hide the other sets from scans or tests."

"What's my connection to all of this?"

"Chimeras are protectors and we have a specific person we're supposed to protect. We know who they are because we can hear their thoughts. I've heard yours for a while and I wasn't sure you were the one until you heard me in animal form."

"I'm guessing that's uncommon."

"Mostly it's limited to human form but we can hear them in any form, so you only hearing me in animal form is..."

"Who said I couldn't hear you in human form?"

"I just assumed since you've never said anything about it."

"Can you imagine how crazy I would of sounded if I had? I didn't want to be more of an outcast than I already am."

"I don't think you're an outcast. Maybe a bit jaded and rough around the edges but that's part of your charm. How long have you been able to hear me?" Bellamy asked curiously. 

"Since you led me into that closet on the Ark. You said something about guards coming and when we landed here you were thinking about how pretty Clarke was."

"Wait you've heard every thought I've had since we've been on Earth?"

"Yeah and some of those I'd like to be able to forget." Murphy says jokingly. 

"Hey, your thoughts aren't exactly a walk in the park either." 

"Whatever. What was your father's warning about? I heard you thinking about it."

Bellamy was silent for a while and Murphy hoped his need for answers hadn't pissed him off. Bellamy smiles as he listens to Murphy's thoughts before clearing his throat to get Murphy's attention. Murphy looks up and noticing Bellamy's smiling face says "You've been listening to me this whole time, haven't you?"

"Maybe but please continue because it's quite comical."

"Fuck you! You gonna answer me or just look at me like an idiot while you read my thoughts?" 

"I can do both." He starts as Murphy throws a jacket at his head that he catches it easily and hangs it over the chair before continuing. "Sometimes if the connection is strong enough other issues occur and can lead to exposure."

"Meaning attraction, right? I can read yours too, remember?"

"It's possible but rare and only happens with very strong connections."

"Which would include what? Like how would you know it was strong enough?" Murphy questions.

"Communication in both forms as well as feeling their pain and sadness as your own. Our's is strong but not that strong."

"Why are you worried about exposure? The Ark isn't here so why does it matter what you are?"

"I'm just not ready for people to know yet and they could still come down, Murph. I don't wanna be banished by my own people because of how I was born."

"I'd go with you if you were." Murphy admits in a low whisper. 

"Would you now?"

"I mean everyone hates me anyways so I might as well stick with the one person who can stand me." Murphy says as a slight blush flushes his cheeks. 

He hated talking about this stuff but Bellamy had a way of making it easy and he often found himself blurting things out he normally wouldn't. It was frustrating and every time he did that damn smile found it's way onto Bellamy's face making it worse. It was same one he was getting now.

"Who says I can stand you? I kinda have no choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice. Hell, if you wanted to I'm sure you could forget all about me. Seriously? You can't turn it off?" He asks after reading Bellamy's thoughts. 

"As long as you're alive, I'll hear you but you can block me from hearing yours. Although I'm not sure how."

They fell into silence again and about midday Clarke comes to check Murphy's wound. Before she leaves she pulls Bellamy aside and whispers something to him that has Murphy furrowing his brow in curiosity. Once she's gone, he looks at Bellamy and says "I don't need help and she's not touching me. I don't care what she says about my wound needing to be cleaned." Murphy argues already knowing their conversation. 

"Would you feel better if I did it?"

"I guess so. What now? I don't have any more questions about Chimeras but there are a few about you maybe."

"How about this; you answer one of mine and I'll answer one of yours but you have to say it, not just think it. It's more real hearing it in your own words instead of your thoughts. Deal?" Bellamy suggests. 

"Deal but I go first." He says and waits for Bellamy to give him the go ahead before continuing. "Did you help me on the Ark because you felt sorry for me?"

"Damn. I knew you were hungry and since I'm your protector I made sure you had food but if I'd have known I would've helped anyways because no one should be hungry. It wasn't about feeling sorry for you because my life wasn't the best either. I was just helping a friend. My turn. Why were you in the sky box?"

"It's not as violent or glamorous as people think. When my mom finally died, they tried blaming me but when they couldn't they gave me this test. It was supposed to see if I was safe to live with others but I failed. Something about violent tendencies, anger issues and an unwillingness to adhere to social norms, whatever the hell that means. So they locked me up until 18 when they'd retest me but I knew the results would be the same."

Bellamy is silent for a bit before he says anything. "They have reasons for giving those tests and an unwillingness to adhere to social norms just means you have authority and compliance issues. What did you do for them to give you the test?"

"Apparently I wasn't displaying the proper emotional response to finding my mother's body and was indifferent about her death."

"Were you?"

"Maybe but I'm not sorry she's gone. In fact I'm relieved. She stopped being my mother long before she died so..."

"I'm sor..."

"Don't. I don't want your sorry or your pity. She made my life hell and I couldn't wait till she was gone but she was still my mother." Murphy interrupts hoping Bellamy would drop it but he didn't. 

"Murphy I..." He begins but before he finishes Murphy leaves the tent without a word. 

Bellamy follows but has enough distance between them that he still knows where he's going. When he leaves camp, Bellamy transforms into an animal so it's easier to follow him. Murphy headed to the same cave as before and since he knew Bellamy was close, he ignored him when he heard him in his head. 

"You know it's dangerous outside the camp walls. You could get hurt again or worse."

"Isn't that what you're here to prevent, Mr. Protector?" Murphy counters. 

"Protecting someone usually works better when they don't unnecessarily put themselves in harms way which you have a tendency to do."

"Just keeping you on your toes, Blake. Son of a bitch!" Murphy yells as Bellamy feels a slight sting of pain in his palm. 

"What happened? I'm coming!" Bellamy says panicked as he picks up speed. 

He finds a rock with blood on it and his panic grows causing him to scream Murphy's name in his head. 

"Damn Blake, you don't have to yell. What kind of animal can't track blood?"

"You know very well I'm not really an animal at all so cut the shit and tell me where you are." 

"Come find me." Murphy sing songs causing Bellamy to curse him to which Murphy tsks him for and says "Hostile much?" Bellamy then threatens to hurt him when he finds him to which he responds "Now what kind of protector hurts the person they're protecting? That's not very nice."

Bellamy growls and Murphy laughs at him but he follows Murphy's scent to the cave. He finds him sitting against the cave wall cradling his hand to his chest. Bellamy instantly turns back and kneels down beside him. 

"Let me see." He says gently taking Murphy's hand to examine it. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I'm fine. I stumbled and stabbed it on a rock."

"I know, I saw the rock and this is why I never took you hunting with me."

"Please, you never took me because you were afraid I'd show you up since I'm a better shot."

"Like hell you are. I could out shoot you any day and you know it." Bellamy fires back. 

"You wish."

Bellamy smiles at the comfortable back and forth banter between them as he tears a piece of his shirt and wraps it around Murphy's hand. 

"You may need stitches, I'll have Clarke look at it when we get back. You're not gonna die from blood loss so there's no hurry to get back."

"Good cause I'm not ready yet."

Bellamy sits down beside him and waits for him to decide if he wants to talk or not but was glad for the silence because he needed to think about what happened when Murphy got hurt. It was times like this he wished his father was still around. He was starting to feel something for Murphy and while he knew it wasn't good, he couldn't ignore it either. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he forgot that Murphy could here everything but instead of saying anything, he asks Bellamy a question. 

"When did you first hear me?"

"I was 10."

"Is that normal?"

"Normally we're 16 or 18. At least that's what my dad's letter said."

"How did he know you weren't normal? I mean how did he know you could already hear me?"

"What makes you think he did?" Bellamy inquires confused. 

"His letter said normally, right? Which suggests that he knew you were hearing me before than. How did he know that and how much else did he know about you?"

"My mom must have stayed in contact with him. She told him everything. That's how she knew where his book was. The one you read. He knew it all and he never..."

"Bellamy I didn't...I'm...shit! Did she say anything else that seemed off or odd?" Murphy says trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"She umm, she said I needed to read the book cover to cover which I've done. Well almost. I didn't read the first page because it was another useless letter from a bastard father."

"You sure it's useless? If she was keeping him up to date on you maybe there's things that can be helpful. Maybe you should think about reading it."

"Can we talk about something else? Anything else. I don't care what just not this."

A silence falls between them because neither is sure what else to talk about. A thought suddenly crosses Bellamy's mind before he could stop it and Murphy begins to chuckle. 

"Seriously? That's the first thing you think to talk about? Why that over anything else?"

"Just shut up and answer the question since it amuses you so much." Bellamy says.

"Not a lot of opportunities in the sky box so it's limited but my first kiss was before then. I don't remember her name or really what she looked like but I was 10 and two years later I was in the box. There was one person in there but we never..." Murphy trails off not wanting to say the rest out loud but Bellamy smiles and nods in understanding. 

"There was someone on the Ark for me too but after they found Octavia and floated my Mom I stopped all contact. And you know what I've done down here."

"I don't really have...my last healthy relationship was with my dad so I'm not...I don't wanna screw anyone else up so I stay away from all forms of intimate contact." 

"But not from me? Why?" Bellamy asks genuinely wanting to know. 

"I always know know what you're thinking and you're always there. You were the only one who gave a damn about the Grounders having me and even came after me. You protected me so with you everything is easier. I'm ready to go back now." He says standing up and leaving the cave hoping Bellamy didn't see his eyes starting to tear up but he did. 

Bellamy says nothing as he gets up and follows him back to camp. After a while he notices that Murphy's thoughts are quiet and they're never quiet which causes him to worry. However since Murphy is ahead of him Bellamy can't see the smirk on his face because he'd figured out how to block him. Bellamy wondered a bit long about why he couldn't hear him before it dawned on him that Murphy was blocking him. 

"That's not exactly fair considering I can't block mine from you." Bellamy says with a pout.

"Don't pout, it's unattractive. It might not be fair but it's fun and there are things I might not want you to know." Murphy teases. 

"I'll have you know plenty of people like my pouting and you think you're the only one who wants to hide things. There are things I don't want you to know either but I can't stop it."

"Yeah idiot girls and being an open book isn't that bad. At least I always know where I stand with you which is a big thing for me since everyone else wants to kill me."

"They don't want to kill you. Maybe beat you senseless but not kill you." Bellamy cringed at his words realizing he should of worded them differently. 

"They already did that, remember? And if you hadn't noticed no one wants me around."

"I do. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"You're one person, Bellamy and you don't have that much power."

"Says you. I've got more sway than you think."

"I think you overestimate yourself in more ways than one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means.'

"Whatever." Bellamy says rolling his eyes, glad that the mood has lightened up. 

Once back at camp Bellamy looks for Octavia so they could talk about his Murphy problem while Murphy heads back to Bellamy's tent. He had his own but after he was banished Miller took it and wouldn't give it back but Bellamy's was more comfortable so he wasn't complaining. As soon as Octavia saw Bellamy she knew he needed to talk and stopped what she was doing so they could. 

"What's up big bro?"

"I think I may have a problem with Murphy."

"Most do but I'm guessing yours is a bit more complex." She says sarcastically. 

"He injured his hand earlier and I felt it like it happened to me too. I don't know what to do."

"So this is a Chimera problem and not a people one like I was thinking. Umm, well what does the journal say?"

"Just that it's bad and what do you mean people problem? What kind of problem with him did you think I had?" He questions a little irritated that she'd assume something. 

"Have you read the whole thing? Maybe you missed something because I can't help you with those problems. Don't worry about it. It was my mistake." She tells him obviously dodging the answer. 

"Thanks anyways and I know you're lying, so spill." He demands. 

"I just thought that maybe there was more between you than just protector and protected but I was wrong so don't worry about it." She gives him a hug before she leaves and he heads back to his tent thinking about what she'd said. 

Was there something more between them? Were his feelings simply because he was his protector or more human based? The truth was he didn't know. When he walks in Murphy is laying on his bed flipping through the journal lazily. They give each other a quick nod in acknowledgment before he returns to the journal and Bellamy sits at the table. He's about to say something when Clarke enters with a bucket of steaming water and cloths to clean Murphy's wound. 

Murphy is instantly behind Bellamy at the sight of her and states "She's not touching me. I told you she wasn't touching me."

Clarke rolls her eyes with a sigh and looks at Bellamy for help who says "I'll clean the wound. You can stay and watch if you want."

"Whatever. As long as it's cleaned properly I don't care." She replies not in the mood to argue and leaves them alone. 

Bellamy waits for Murphy to pull his jacket and shirt off so he could clean his wound. Murphy reluctantly and carefully takes his shirt off because he's still a little sore. Bellamy waits patiently, not helping him because he insisted on doing it himself. He stands relatively still as Bellamy unbandages him but it's hard because Bellamy's hair tickles his chin and his warm breath is on his bare skin. The closeness makes him slightly uncomfortable and Bellamy assures him he'll be quick. The instant Bellamy's hand actually touches his flesh, Murphy pulls away. 

"Your hands are cold." He defends even though they both know its a lie and he's just trying to fill the silence. 

"Sorry." Bellamy mumbles and returns to cleaning the wound while he teases Murphy in his head which soon turns into arguing. 

He half-heartedly shoves Murphy and says "My hands are never cold because I'm never cold since my body temperature is naturally hot. Meaning you are in fact full of shit."

"Whatever. I'm always gonna say that because your touch feels weird and saying that out loud can easily be misconstrued."

"What do you mean weird?"

"I can't explain it. It's not bad, it's just weird. Maybe it's because I'm not used to people touching me like you do. Everyone else is rough or wants to hurt me but you don't and it throws me sometimes."

"If you want rough, I can be rough."

"No! I like that you're not rough but it's, nevermind. Was Octavia helpful with your issue?" Murphy says quickly changing the subject. 

"More like left me with more questions. She can't help with the Chimera thing since she isn't one. I'm kinda on my own."

"No you aren't. You still have me and your dad's journal which has everything you need to know about Chimeras."

"I've read that damn thing cover to cover over 10 times and it can't help me with you." Bellamy shouts in frustration. 

"You sure cause I think you should look again." He encourages as he hands him the book. 

He takes it and does what Murphy suggested but by dinner time, the book goes flying across the tent in frustration, getting Murphy's attention. "I need to clear my head. I'll be back later." Bellamy tells him as he leaves without waiting for a response.

Murphy gets some food while he waits for Bellamy to come back. Octavia sits down next to him long enough to ask where Bellamy was before leaving him alone again which he was used to. However just as he was about to get up Bellamy sits down across from him. 

"You smell horrible."

"Fuck you! I'll shower after I eat. I'm starving."

Murphy smirks and decides to stay seated until Bellamy is finished. He didn't have to but Bellamy looked tired and with Murphy there people didn't stay longer than necessary which Bellamy was thankful for since he wasn't in a talking mood. However Clarke was undeterred by his presence and was talking before she even sat down. 

"I've pulled some strings and Miller is willing to give Murphy back his tent but he has to find someone to share with first which means you shouldn't have to deal with him for much longer."

"I'm right here you know." Murphy states but is ignored as Bellamy speaks.

"I don't mind him being there."

Clarke nearly chokes on her food at Bellamy's words. She knew they were close but she didn't think he'd be okay with Murphy staying indefinitely and gives them a curious look. Murphy simply shrugs while Bellamy elaborates. 

"I can keep him out of trouble if he's with me which is good for everyone, don't you think?"

"I guess that makes sense. I'll make sure Miller moves so the tent is open just in case." Clarke continues talking but Bellamy doesn't hear her and instead focuses on talking to Murphy in his head. 

He hoped that he would be able to save him because he really didn't feel like discussing camp stuff but Murphy just laughs and gets up to leave. Bellamy was about to jump across the table and beat him for ditching him when he speaks. 

"Hey Bell, if you wanna shower before dark you better hurry up."

"Right. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah sure. Shower please because you need it. Oh and keep your arms down so your stench doesn't knock anyone out."

"Now that hurt and I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"Yes!" Murphy and Clarke say in unison. 

"I hate you both." Bellamy says getting up and pushing past Murphy. 

Murphy follows a few beats later and when he enters the tent, Bellamy is already stripping. 

"Want me to leave?" He asks slightly uncomfortable starting at Bellamy's naked ass. 

"No but you can stop drooling over my ass."

"Well if you were facing me I'd be drooling over your dick, so it's either your ass, your dick or you put your clothes back on." Murphy counters, no longer uncomfortable. 

"Fuck you!" Bellamy shoots back.

"You might enjoy it too much."

Bellamy shakes his head in response but Murphy can hear him laughing lightly and saying "Please. I'd have you begging me for more" in his head. 

"Is that a challenge or a promise because you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Murphy teases back. 

Bellamy turns with a smirk on his face and tosses a wet cloth at him saying "Think you can get my back without getting hard?"

Murphy doesn't say a word as he wipes down Bellamy's back but he does have an idea that he blocks so he doesn't see it coming. As he hands the cloth back over Bellamy's shoulder he gives his ass a squeeze and whispers "Don't get too excited, you're not that hot" in his ear. He then gently run a finger up Bellamy's entrance and lightly presses against it just enough to make him tense up before saying "I'll be outside so you can finish up in private."

He laughs as he leaves while a string of curses run through Bellamy's mind and he grumbles incoherently. Murphy hoped he hadn't gone too far but when he's called back in 20 minutes later he's prepared for payback and finds Bellamy sitting on the bed looking very unhappy. 

"That wasn't fair and you know it."

"You enjoyed it and you know it."

"Whatever but remember, payback's a bitch. Anyways I've been over this book and there's still nothing helpful."

"You're not looking in the right place or with the right eyes."

"What do you mean? I only have one set of eyes." Bellamy says confused. 

"One set that changes depending on the animal you choose. Try looking at it with those instead. I noticed spaces between sentences and pages that got me thinking if there was a reason behind it, like maybe he hid the really important stuff so only you could read it."

Bellamy wondered why he hadn't thought of that before and grabbed the journal. Sure enough, Murphy was right. There were things hidden that his human eyes couldn't see. Murphy remained quiet while he read and tried occupying his time with something else until he got tired. He strips down to his boxers and a t-shirt before climbing in bed behind Bellamy. Bellamy moves over so he can get comfortable but keeps reading. A while after he's asleep, Bellamy puts the journal down long enough to strip down and crawl under the covers before picking up where he'd left off. Murphy turns over and curls up next to him and an hour or so later Bellamy is asleep too. Murphy wakes up with his face buried in Bellamy's neck while his arms are wrapped tightly around him. Whenever he tries to move or wriggle out of his arms, his grip tightens. He tries waking him but he doesn't move so he has to get creative and bites Bellamy's neck.

"Shit, Murphy! What the fuck you do that for?" Bellamy questions as he releases him and rubs his neck. 

"I didn't bite you that hard and you wouldn't wake up so..."

"The best you could come up with was biting me?" Bellamy cuts in. 

"You were crushing me at the time so yeah it was." Murphy says getting dressed and leaving the tent for food. 

Bellamy lays back on the bed and hopes there are no bite marks because that would be hard to explain. He knew he should be up checking camp but if they needed him they'd holler and Miller could handle things without him. At least that's what he thought until he heard shouting and panicked screams coming from outside. The scene that greets him is something straight out of those pre-Ark horror movies they showed sometimes because blood was everywhere. The kids were either covered in it, spitting it up or both and he didn't know what was going on. He began looking for Clarke but couldn't help worrying about Murphy and Octavia. 

"Chill Bell, I'm fine. I'll find Octavia while you figure out what's happening, okay?" He hears Murphy say in his head. 

He finds Clarke tending to kids in the drop ship but he's stopped from entering by Miller who quickly offers an explanation at the look on Bellamy's face. "Clarke doesn't want people who aren't sick around those that are."

"Does she know what it is? What's causing it?"

"It's some kind of hemorrhagic fever but I'm not sure where it came from or how to treat it but I'm working on it." Clarke tells him. 

"Is it fatal?"

"Two so far but it could be more before this is over. I'd prefer you steer clear because we don't need both of us infected."

He wanted to tell her that he couldn't get sick but then he'd have to explain why so he kept his distance. He walked around camp making sure the sick went to the drop ship and soon ran into Murphy and Octavia. He told them what was happening and Octavia to stay in her tent until it was over which she did without protest. He was suspicious of her agreeableness but his attention turned to Murphy because something was off. 

"You okay?" He asks concerned. 

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I thought I felt something but I guess not. Stay in my tent, okay? I don't need you getting sick either."

"Sure thing boss." He replies with a mock salute and heads for the tent. 

Bellamy tries reading his thoughts but is blocked and hopes he isn't hiding the fact that he's already sick. The truth was that he was sick but he didn't want Bellamy to know. He had enough to worry about with keeping the peace while Clarke was with the sick and he couldn't do that if he was worried about him. However as the day wore on Bellamy started to feel weak but ignored it because he couldn't get sick. 

His animal DNA made him virtually immune to all types of viruses as well as accelerated healing so the odds of him getting sick were near impossible. Clarke had managed to figure out that it didn't last long but still wasn't sure how it got into camp until Octavia entered the drop ship. Bellamy was pissed she wasn't where she was supposed to be but she ignored him and focused on Clarke. 

"Lincoln says the fever was put in Murphy back at the prison camp before he was rescued and that it shouldn't have taken this long to kick in or spread. It's not intended to kill, only weaken to make it easier to attack villages with minimal casualties to their armies."

"Not intended to kill, huh? Tell that to the people we've already lost because of it and Murphy's fine." Bellamy insists. 

"Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him?" Clarke inquires. 

"It was after I talked to..." Bellamy stops talking and immediately grabs his stomach almost doubling over in pain. 

Clarke looks worried but before she can ask too many questions, Octavia tries covering for him. "Why don't I take you...?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He cuts her off as he stands up and continues. "Stay with Clarke and help her. If you haven't gotten sick by now, you aren't going to. I'm gonna check on Murphy."

He knew something was wrong with Murphy, he just hoped he wasn't too late and the fact that he couldn't hear him in his head worried him greatly. Just as he throws the tent flap open, he's hit by another wave of pain as Murphy falls to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Bellamy sits behind him, pulling him into his lap so he's holding him and asks "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"You had enough to worry about with everyone else, you didn't need me on top of all that."

Bellamy grabs the wet cloth from beside the bowl that Murphy had brought to the tent earlier and gently wipes the blood away from Murphy's mouth before rinsing it off and placing it on his forehead.

"Am I gonna die?" He asks Bellamy in his head between coughs. 

"No, you're not gonna die. Clarke said it passes quickly so you'll be fine."

"If that's true than why are you so worried? Your thoughts betray you." Murphy reminds him. 

"I can't lose you Murphy. The reason it's so dangerous for me to feel your pain and sadness is because of you die, I die and I don't want that. I don't want you to die because I need you Murphy and I think I might be..." He pauses when he notices Murphy is asleep and falls asleep himself an hour later still holding Murphy. Octavia comes to check on them later on and smiles at the sight but leaves them be. When Murphy wakes up he's still in Bellamy's arms and turns to look at him. 

"You okay?" Bellamy asks as he looks down at him.

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"I'm good now and I told you you wouldn't die."

"You think the reason why it took so long to kick in was because of our connection?"

"It's possible but I don't know. Did you hear what I said about why us being connected is dangerous?" Bellamy asks him curious as to how much he actually heard before falling asleep.

"I don't really remember much after I can't lose you honestly. Was it important?"

"Not really."

"Why do you insist on lying to me like I can't read your mind? It is important so why can't you say it? You know what you wanna keep pretending you can keep stuff from me then we'll see how much you like not hearing me." Murphy shouts angrily, leaving the tent and Bellamy. 

The next few days were torture for Bellamy because Murphy had kept his word and blocked him which was driving him crazy. He'd never gone this long without hearing his thoughts and it probably wouldn't have been that bad but he wasn't talking to him either. He'd even gone as far as to move into his old tent which meant they didn't see each other unless it was necessary and the worst part was Murphy knew what he was doing but didn't care. The thing was that Murphy did care but he was tired of being lied to when he knew the truth. He couldn't understand why Bellamy just couldn't say it. The truth was Bellamy was scared. Scared that if he knew what he'd managed to keep hidden Murphy would leave and he couldn't deal with that. Bellamy is in his tent looking over his dad's journal when he feels like he's being punched in the face and knows Murphy has gotten into a fight. He manages to separate him and Dax but Murphy punches him in the face hard enough to injure his hand, leaving Bellamy with a busted lip and a hurt hand. Murphy storms off to his tent but winds up in Bellamy's and as he turns to leave Bellamy walks in. 

"How's your hand?" He asks tentatively. 

"How's your face?" Murphy shoots back. 

"You hit harder than I thought."

"Yeah, well I think your face broke my hand."

"It's not broken, just badly bruised. You'll be fine in a few days." Bellamy answers with a smile. 

They fell into an awkward silence because neither knew what to say or wanted to leave until Bellamy broke it a few minutes later. 

"What happened between you and Dax?"

"Nothing. He was running his mouth so I shut him up."

"Was he talking about you?"

"No. Look it's not important so just drop it."

"Murphy just tell me." Bellamy continues to push. 

"Oh you mean like you tell me?" He spits back. 

"Damn it, Murphy! Just fucking tell me!" Bellamy yells turning him around to face him. 

"You wanna know? You really wanna know? He was talking shit about you, okay? He was saying how bad of a leader you were, that you were only out for yourself and a few other things so I punched him."

"Murphy I...You did that for me? I..."

"Don't. I knew you'd read too much into this. I'm gonna go."

Murphy attempts to move past Bellamy but he grabs his arm before he can. He looks at Bellamy's hand on his arm but doesn't move it and looks at him confused. They stare into each other's eyes for a while before Bellamy thinks fuck it and presses his lips to Murphy's. Murphy isn't sure what to do so he just stands there and Bellamy pulls away embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. I thought...I just wanted...I..."

"Bellamy, shut up." Murphy tells him as he surges forward and reconnects their lips. 

Unlike Murphy, Bellamy doesn't hesitate in returning the kiss. They break apart and stare at each other, neither knowing what to do next. Murphy nervously rubs the back of his neck and doesn't make eye contact with Bellamy. 

"I read the letter my dad left in the journal. It said to forget what he'd said before because I was different. We're different because we've been connected for so long. It's not something to be feared because we're experiencing things with each other that no one else can and dying is kind of part of my job." Bellamy says trying to make things less weird.

"That's good. I guess but where do I come in? Why can I hear you?"

"Your DNA possess the strand necessary to bare a Chimera child."

"But I'm a guy? How would that work?"

"There's still some parts that I haven't read yet so maybe the answer is in there but I don't know."

"Are we gonna talk about the fact that you kissed me?" Murphy says changing the subject. 

"You kissed me back."

"Yeah umm about that, I..."

"Don't tell me you didn't want it because you did and so did I. I have feelings for you Murphy and I'm scared because I don't know how to deal with it or even if you feel the same way."

"I wouldn't of kissed you if I didn't and I don't know how to deal with this either but I wanna figure it out. I don't want that kiss to be our last one."

"Me either." Bellamy replies leaning in and kissing him again. 

Murphy tangles his fingers in Bellamy's hair while Bellamy wraps his arm around Murphy's waist, pulling him closer and running his other hand through his hair. Bellamy gently bites Murphy's bottom lip before trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck where he begins to suck causing Murphy to moan slightly and tighten his grip on Bellamy's hair. 

"So can I, ah fuck! Can I come ba-ah shit! Can I come back here with, fuck Bellamy!" Murphy chokes out between Bellamy biting and sucking hickeys on his neck. 

Bellamy stops, eliciting a whine from him and starts laughing causing Murphy to look at him strangely. 

"You're thinking some pretty interesting things, you know that? It's hilarious. Oh and payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Fuck you, Bellamy!"

"So hostile and I love it. I never wanted you to leave in the first place and I've missed you. I've missed you in my head and in my bed. It's not the same with someone else."

"No it isn't." Murphy agrees as they kiss again. 

That night Murphy falls asleep in Bellamy's arms and eventually he tells everyone or rather shows them what he was which no one seemed to really care about. In fact they were more curious about him and Murphy than the fact that he could turn into animals. Although Jasper and Monty were fascinated by it and he'd turn into something just so they'd leave him alone. After a while both became a normal thing and no one talked about it. Murphy never did find out why his DNA was special because Bellamy never picked up the journal again which was fine with them both since they were more than okay with the way things were. Murphy had Bellamy and Bellamy had him and neither needed anything more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments or both and as always all feedback is welcome.


End file.
